Carrier Christmas
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: With Christmas swiftly approaching, the Admiral is overworked. Zuihou, Taihou and Ryuujou intend to fix that. [Christmas Smut]


**Carrier Christmas**

Christmas was upon the Naval Base, snow blanketing the area and festive decorations displayed all over the place.

Even though it was late afternoon the sky was already beginning to darken, a light snowfall fluttering down and adding to the snowy blanket over the base. And yet despite the fact that it was nearing the end of the work day, the Admiral found himself sitting behind his desk with a small mountain of work to get through – most of it from Ship-Girls requesting things or Akashi ordering a ton of things.

''Admiral, you should take a break...''

The Admiral looked up from the signatory form in front of him and offered a smile at his secretary, Zuihou. The petite carrier gazed at him with open concern, and he supposed on some level it was warranted; he had been here since six in the morning until nine at night for nearly a full week now. Christmas season was always the busiest time of the year, doubly so when Santa-themed Abyssals decided to launch raids on their convoys.

Oddly, those Abyssals only stole the Christmas trees and decorations, rather than kill indiscriminately. He supposed even the bad guys needed a break sometimes.

''I'm fine.'' He waved her off, scribbling down his signature. ''I should be done before eight this time.''

A pair of arms snaked over his shoulders. ''Ye really should give it'a rest, Admiral~''

He smiled wryly, glancing back at Ryuujou. ''Not with this amount of work I'm not.''

''Just burn 'em.'' The flat-chested carrier drawled.

''Don't tempt me.'' The Admiral chuckled lightly, dropping his gaze back to his work. ''Mind getting off my back?''

''Mn... fine.'' Ryuujou grumbled, slipping off the back of his chair.

The Admiral gave the two carriers one last smile before refocusing on his work fully, his pen scribbling against the paper with laser-point accuracy. Zuihou frowned worriedly, clearly wanting to convince him to at least take a short break, before giving up and departing the office. Ryuujou swiftly followed after her, idly rubbing her hands together to get the blood flowing again. Even with the heater on it was still a little chilly indoors.

As the double doors clicked closed behind Ryuujou sighed, scratching her head with exasperated irritation. An exasperation shared with Zuihou; her fellow carrier leaning against the wall with an explosive sigh. Both had tried various methods to try and get him away from work, varying from offers of a lap-pillow to vaguely-lewd offers of using them as hot water bottles, though the latter seemed to go right over his head.

''No luck?''

Ryuujou looked over, lazily waving a hand in greeting as Taihou approached, a fresh stack of clean paper in hand. Unlike them she was more supportive of the Admiral's workaholic habits, albeit even she noted it wasn't good for him.

''Nah.'' Ryuujou shook her head, stretching her arms above her head. ''Idiot's still working away.''

''Mn...'' Taihou frowned, thoughtful. ''Perhaps if we were to help him with his work?''

Zuihou shook her head. ''Most of them require _his _signature. Best we could do is sign a few minor documents.''

''Tch... how troublesome...'' Ryuujou grumbled.

Silence briefly reigned over the trio – until Ryuujou noticed how Zuihou's cheeks gained a pink tint. A pink tint that was swiftly becoming a soft crimson.

''Hah~? Ya got an idea~?'' Ryuujou gained a Cheshire grin. ''C'mon, spill the beans, Zui-Zui, else I'll hafta pry it outta ya~''

Zuihou's blush only brightened, glancing at her fellow carriers nervously. ''U-Um... so I was thinking...''

X-x-X

Before the Admiral realised it, night had fallen.

Lazily he stretched his arms above his head and groaned, hearing the pleasant crack as he worked out the kinks. The halls of the command building were empty, everyone having retired to bed or chilling out in the dormitory and cafeteria. His room was on the top floor of the command building so he was guaranteed some privacy; a good thing given how often Kongou or Ikazuchi liked to climb into his bed back when he temporarily lived in the dormitory.

A pleased groan passed his lips and he dropped his arms, stuffing his right hand into his coat pocket and withdrawing his keys. His shoes tapped against the wooden stairs as he ascended to the top floor, casually wandering down the short hall to the his door. Curiously a faint amount of light spilled out from under the door, likely coming from his lamp.

_'Did I forget to turn it off this morning...?' _The Admiral pondered for a moment before shrugging it off. Nothing he could do about it now.

As he opened his bedroom door however all thoughts about his lamp left, his eyes immediately honing in on the three petite figures resting on his bed. Ryuujou, Zuihou and Taihou.

''Heh, like what'cha see~?''

''D-Don't stare...''

''...it's not weird, is it?''

All three carriers were dressed up in Santa-themed outfits. Taihou was laid back against his pillows, a red bandeau top wrapping around her small breasts with a white fur trim, a matching miniskirt hugging her hips – and revealing the black bike shorts she was wearing under her criminally short skirt. The bell on her Santa hat jingled as she tilted her head, trying to avoid his gaze as best she could.

Zuihou's outfit was only slightly more conservative, a strapless red dress stretching from her demure chest to her slim thighs, a white fur trim lining her outfit and a green bow attached to the chest area. Her own hat had fallen off at some point, the carrier laying on her side next to Taihou; the closeness only making the position more sensual.

Ryuujou's festive outfit was the most tame, by comparison – largely because it was just a modification of her usual outfit. Her red shirt had a white fur trim and a golden bell rested just below her collar, a pair of snow-white pantyhose covering her slim legs; and just thin enough to give him a peek at her striped blue-and-white panties.

''We know how stressed you've been recently...'' Taihou muttered demurely.

''So we want to help you relax, tonight...'' Zuihou continued.

Ryuujou grinned at him, lazily rising from her sitting position and crossing the distance. Due to the height difference she had to grab his tie and yank him down, bringing their faces so close he could feel her breath against his face; a familiar devious smirk curling at her lips.

''So fer tonight.'' Ryuujou drawled saucily. ''_We'll _be yer presents~''

Anything the Admiral intended to say was immediately silenced as Ryuujou tugged him down, pressing her lips against his in a sudden, passion-filled kiss. His cheeks quickly became red, the sensation of Ryuujou's surprisingly springy lips against his own making his stomach twist, a daring excitement building inside him.

Slowly he snapped out of his shock, his hands coming to rest on Ryuujou's sides. The flat-chested carrier hummed approvingly into the kiss, her right hand sliding up to the back of his head and deepening the passionate kiss; dragging it out for as long as physically possible. Only when their lungs started to burn did Ryuujou finally pull back, sucking in a quick gulp of air and flashing him a breathy grin.

''A-Admiral...''

He glanced over to his right, his eyes landing on the demure form of Zuihou – the petite carrier tugging down the front of her dress, clearly embarrassed with how short it was. She strolled up to his sides and laid her hands on his arm, licking her small pink lips invitingly, said lips parting in an unspoken question.

Acting on instinct he slid his right arm around her, pulling her flush against him. Zuihou squeaked in surprise and blushed cutely, looking up at him for a moment until she let her eyes flutter closed. The Admiral flushed at her cuteness and obliged, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the lips. Her lips were soft to the touch and held the lingering taste of hot chocolate, a happy mewl escaping her as they kissed.

After a long moment he pulled back, a faint smile working its way onto his face at the sight of her dazed expression. Tugging on his left arm however made him look to his left, finding Taihou on his left – fixing him with a demure, needy look. In response he wrapped his left arm around the small of her back and pulled her close, his lips meeting hers an instant later and eliciting a soft, happy moan from her.

''Mm...'' Taihou mewled as their lips broke apart, the brunette left panting lightly.

The Admiral had only a few moments to catch his breath before Ryuujou tugged on his tie again, yanking him down into a passionate kiss. Both Zuihou and Taihou pressed themselves against his sides, and he shivered as Zuihou demurely kissed his cheek while Taihou gently smooched his ear. An idea hit him and he acted on it without thinking, his hands sliding down and boldly groping Taihou and Zuihou's asses – eliciting a mutual, cute squeak from both girls.

''A-Ah... Admiral...'' ''Mn...''

He shuddered as both of them moaned into his ears, promptly squeezing their rears in response. Zuihou's had more to grope but Taihou's was softer, both having their own charm – something he made sure to show, fondling their asses in unison. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Ryuujou, the flat-chested carrier smirking slightly into the kiss and breaking it off.

''Hah~'' Ryuujou sucked in a breath, her cheeks flushed a faint pink. ''Hehe, looks like someone's getting in the mood~''

Ryuujou's words were punctuated by her hand cupping his crotch, only then making him realise how stiff he'd gotten. She grinned at him and tugged on his tie again, slowly walking back and pulling him with it. Zuihou and Taihou cottoned onto her plan and slipped out of his grip, allowing him to walk uninhibited to the bed – and for Ryuujou to grab his coat and give him a teasing shove, sending him flopping past her and back onto the bed.

''Nn...'' The Admiral grunted lightly, flushing lightly as he noticed Taihou locking the bedroom door.

His attention immediately shifted as Zuihou demurely crawled onto the bed on his right, the angle giving him the barest peek down her dress at her small boobs. She seemed to realise that a moment later; her cheeks flushing a rosy red and laying a hand over her demure cleavage, pouting softly at him. She quickly leaned down and brought her face close, quickly kissing him in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

The kiss was quick but filled with emotion, and by the time they broke apart both were left panting for air. Before Zuihou could initiate another kiss Taihou laid down on his left side, boldly leaning down and claiming his lips in a kiss instead, this time more confident than she had been the first time. While it was clumsy he could tell she was trying her best; her lips pressing against his with desperate passion, trying to convey her unadulterated affection for him.

''Mn...'' The Admiral sucked in a breath as Taihou leaned back. ''Girls...''

''Ya don't gotta say anythin', Admiral.'' Ryuujou drawled, crawling up his front. ''Just let us love ya reaaal~ good, alright~?''

Faced with the three of them, all looking at him with such earnest affection, it was impossible to deny them. Not that he ever had any reason to. ''H-Hai...''

Ryuujou smirked at him and glanced down, her hands swiftly working to unzip his pants. Any protests he had were null and void as Zuihou hastily kissed him, mewling into his mouth when he responded by groping her ass again – unconsciously wiggling her hips side-to-side, only enticing him to fondle her more. Taihou occupied with pressing herself up against his side, gently kissing his ear and moaning softly into his ear when he grabbed her ass too.

Meanwhile Ryuujou managed to unzip his pants, wasting no time in fishing his cock out. Her eyes lit up as she saw it; quickly curling her fingers around his half-erect length and swiftly jerking him off, eliciting a muffled grunt from the Admiral. A grin spread across her face at the sound, tilting her head as she found a good rhythm – feeling him quickly grow bigger in her hand.

''Nn...'' The Admiral groaned softly, the sound muffled by Taihou's lips – a mutual gasp escaping the two as they separated.

Zuihou was quick to capture him in another kiss, happily smooching him and leaving Taihou to kiss his cheek. Her eyes however were drawn down to Ryuujou, watching the flat-chested carrier jerk off their shared lover; the sight enticing her. After a moment Taihou wormed her way out his grip and shifted down, prompting Ryuujou to shift over enough so they could both lay close by.

Ryuujou smirked over at her fellow carrier and removed her hand – before boldly leaning in and planting a kiss on the tip. The Admiral groaned at the sensation and made all three girls blush, and caused Taihou to demurely lean in and plant a light kiss on the side of his cock. Slowly both girls continued slowly kissing up his shaft, their lips roaming from the tip to the base of his shaft; not a single part left un-kissed.

''Haah~'' Taihou breathed, her tongue slipping out and demurely licking his cock; prompting Ryuujou to do the same, curling her tongue around the tip.

The Admiral shuddered at their lewd ministrations, his groan of pleasure muted by Zuihou's insatiable lips. His hand relentlessly toyed with the carrier's butt, her thin white panties doing little to stop him from groping her ass. With his left hand free he got an idea, shifting it over and slipping it between Zuihou's thighs – slowly trailing a finger down her panties.

''A-Ah...'' Zuihou mewled softly into the kiss, pulling back. ''A-Admiral...''

A light grin spread across his face and he did it again; pressing his fingertips against her clothed pussy. Zuihou squirmed and let out a soft moan, her rosy cheeks darkening as he slowly rubbed her off – her panties quickly growing damp with arousal. Seeing that he boldly slid his hand up and under the waistband of her ivory underwear, cupping her delicate slit and teasing her with his fingers.

Zuihou's low groan of delight was music to his ears, his cock twitching with delight – a groan of his own escaping him when Ryuujou took the tip into her mouth, gently sucking his cock while Taihou kissed the base. He shot both girls a lust-filled look before refocusing his efforts on Zuihou, eager to make her feel good too. And if the hot expression on her face was indication, she certainly felt good.

''O-Ohh...'' The petite carrier mewled as he pushed two fingers inside her, pleasuring her with his dexterous digits.

The Admiral leaned in and kissed her again, devouring her cute moans as he fingered her – and simultaneously muting his own groans as Taihou experimentally took his cock into her hot mouth, sucking him off with loving slowness. He glanced down and watched as she bobbed her head up and down his length, Ryuujou occupying herself with kissing the base of his shaft... and groping Taihou's ass at the same time, causing Taihou to blush darkly.

As the two carriers continued taking turns sucking him off his stamina began to strain, a low groan rising from his throat as his cock twitched. Ryuujou were rougher and more lustful while Taihou was slower and more careful, the different pacing making his cock throb with need. Every second his shaft wasn't in their mouth felt like an eternity, the coldness of the room made all the more apparent compared to their hot, wet mouths.

''Crap...'' He shuddered, idly adding a third finger to Zuihou's slick pussy – eliciting a pleased moan from the writhing girl.

''Ya gonna cum~?'' Ryuujou smirked, licking the base of his cock erotically while giving Taihou's ass a teasing smack – making her squeak; the cute sound muffled by the dick in her mouth. ''Go ahead~''

''Ahdmiraal...'' Taihou's muffled mumble only added to his pleasure, a burning need flooding his cock.

''Nn... you two...'' The Admiral groaned breathily, his pelvis coiling tight. ''If you do that... then- _Nn!_''

Taihou pulled her lips off and gave his tip a demure lick, the jolt of hot pleasure tipping him over the edge – and with a sharp groan he climaxed, firing ropes of cum all over Taihou and Ryuujou's faces. Ryuujou was quick to grab his cock and jerk him off, extending his orgasm for as long as she could and cooing as a spurt of cum landed on her cheek.

''Ah...'' Taihou blushed a deep scarlet, her face covered in his seed.

That was quickly remedied as Ryuujou leaned over, dragging her tongue up Taihou's cheek. The stoic carrier squeaked and leaned back, stunned at the lewd action. Ryuujou merely grinned and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her close and letting her lick her face clean – earning an embarrassed whimper from Taihou as she endured the lewd tongue-cleaning.

''Do me too~'' Ryuujou purred to her fellow carrier, licking her nose. ''The Admiral likes watchin' us~''

Taihou squirmed and glanced over at the Admiral, gulping when she found him watching her intently. After a moment of hesitation she complied, slowly licking Ryuujou's cheek and swallowing his cum, the salty taste making her shiver cutely. The two continued licking each other until they were clean, and at Ryuujou's teasing offer Taihou took his still-hard cock into her mouth, quickly sucking him clean.

''Nn...'' He grunted, shuddering as Taihou audibly popped her lips off.

Zuihou groaned into his ear and grasped his hand, giving it a light tug. Taking the hint he pulled his fingers out her slick folds and unhanded her ass, his attention focusing solely on her as she bent her knees – hands sliding up her skirt and quickly pulling her now-wet panties off her legs, her short dress barely hiding her pussy from his gaze.

The petite carrier glanced at him and blushed a deep red, pushing herself up and swinging her right leg over his waist; straddling him. He connected the dots in his mind and shivered, watching as Zuihou grasped his cock with thinly-veiled anticipation. In response he grasped her waist and gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

''Mn...'' Zuihou whimpered, the tip of his cock rubbing against her pussy. ''Admiral...''

''Just take it slowly; you'll be fine.'' He replied warmly, earning a nervous smile from the carrier.

''H-Hai...'' Zuihou hesitated for a second longer before lowering her hips – a cute moan passing her pink lips as he seamlessly slid inside. ''Mm... a-ahh...''

The Admiral sucked in a sharp breath as he entered her, a quiet groan passing his teeth as Zuihou sunk further down. The hot tightness of her pussy was indescribable, her inner walls lovingly squeezing his length as she inched down his cock. Zuihou clearly felt the same; releasing a cute moan as she slid down his length while being mindful to take it slow.

She stopped once she managed to take a little over half his cock inside, moaning lowly at the foreign fullness. For a brief few moments they simply savoured the sensation of being connected, before Zuihou slowly raised her hips back up – and promptly plunged back down again, mewling as she impaled herself on his dick.

''Mm~!'' Zuihou threw a hand up, demurely covering her mouth to stifle her lewd noises.

At the same time her free hand hesitantly gripped the front of her dress and pulled it up, letting him see his cock slowly disappear into her pussy each time she dropped back down his length. The lewd sight made him groan, his sensitive dick twitching as her hot insides snugly squeezed his shaft. The more she moved the further down she managed to go, more and more of his cock becoming engulfed in her hot pussy.

''Nn... Zuihou...'' The Admiral groaned, gently bucking his hips.

Zuihou gasped softly as his cock speared up into her pussy, the unexpected penetration making her hips buckle and a lewd mewl to rise from her throat. Grinning tightly he did it again, shuddering when she tightened around him in response – the pleasurable heat of her womanhood making him do it over and over again, relishing her cute moans.

The Aircraft Carrier bit her lip and pouted down at him, though the effect was ruined by her burning-red cheeks. She dug her knees into the bed and began to bounce more earnestly, her hand leaving her mouth and instead landing on his chest, allowing her to bounce more freely – both of them groaning as her inner walls spasmed around his length.

''Ah... Admiral...'' Zuihou blushed scarlet, shivering. ''Y-You feel... really good...''

''So do you...'' He replied through gritted teeth, flashing her a strained grin.

Zuihou smiled demurely back, moaning softly as his hands curved around to her ass and gave it a tender grope; his gentle touch only fuelling the fire in her stomach. Slowly her bounces grew faster and more lustful, sinking down his cock until his full length was buried inside her hot pussy, her arousal dribbling down his throbbing length and only making her ride him more eagerly; pleasure overriding her shyness.

The Admiral shuddered at the lewd sound of their skin smacking together, instinctively bucking his hips and thrusting up into her – groaning as her inner walls coiled tight around his cock in response. Zuihou moaned cutely and rode him with lustful abandon, her eyes fluttering shut as she tipped her head back; an endless stream of erotic mewls escaping her as a pleasurable heat spread up her body and set her nerves alight.

''A-Ah~! Admiral~!'' Zuihou moaned, yelping when he grabbed her hips and pulled her down his shaft – her yelp rapidly melting into a throaty moan. ''Ahh~''

Zuihou kept moving her hips but slowly gave in, letting him control the tempo – lewd moans spilling out her mouth as he yanked her down his cock in tandem with his hips bucking upwards. The sensation of him thrusting up into her was driving her mad, her eyes gaining a glazed look to them as she focused solely on the embarrassingly-good sensation of his throbbing length, her small chest rapidly heaving with her quickening breaths.

''A-Admiral... Admiral...'' Zuihou breathed out, her inner walls tightening around his length as the burning heat reached its apex. ''I-I can't... I can't... I- _Hyaa~!_''

She couldn't hold back anymore – and with a sharp cry Zuihou orgasmed, spasming in his lap as she came.

The Admiral grit his teeth and groaned, intimately feeling her hot inner walls strangle his cock pleasurably; before the pressure grew too inviting for him to ignore – and he yanked her all the way down his cock, cumming deep inside Zuihou.

''M-Mm...!'' Zuihou moaned, buckling as ropes of cum filled her pussy. ''Ahh...''

The Admiral released a slow breath, gently rolling Zuihou's hips a few times before stopping – simply panting heavily from their activity. For a long minute the only sound was their panting, both too out of it to really pay attention to the other two girls in the room. It was only when Ryuujou climbed up behind Zuihou and hooked her arms under Zuihou's did he snap out of it, grunted as Zuihou reluctantly climbed off his cock.

''Mm...'' Zuihou mewled, letting Ryuujou drag her off.

His attention quickly shifted to Taihou crawled up to him, an embarrassed flush to her cheeks that made her seem all the cuter. ''Admiral... m-may I have a turn...?''

''Of course.'' The Admiral grinned eagerly despite his breathless state, making her smile demurely.

Taihou crawled up on all fours and he snaked his arms under her, pulling her close. Taihou let out a cute yelp as he spun their positions around, eliciting a dark blush from her as she found herself beneath his broader frame. Taihou hesitated for only a second before lifting her arms, slowly snaking them around his neck and pulling him down, their lips grazing against each other's.

''Mm...'' Taihou moaned into the inevitable kiss, shivering as he laid his hands on her hips.

The Admiral gladly deepened the kiss, savouring the sensation of Taihou's lips. Even as his cock twitched for attention he ignored it, focusing instead of simply kissing the petite carrier. At the same time he ran his hands up her smooth sides until he reached her bandeau top, gently pushing it up and earning a shy mewl from the carrier.

When he pulled back from the kiss he was delighted to see her small, perky breasts revealed – and he wasted no time in shifting back and attacking them with lust-filled kisses. Taihou's hands threaded through his hair as she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as he took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, teasingly tracing the perky nub with his tongue.

''Mn... ah...'' Taihou groaned lowly, drawing in a slow breath. ''Admiral...''

He smirked lightly and popped his lips off, switching to her other nipple and giving it the same treatment. At the same time he slid one of his hands down her stomach and under her criminally-short shirt, stroking the front of her bike shorts. Taihou groaned softly as he rubbed her clothed pussy, the thin layers of fabric doing little to stop him.

The Admiral alternated between her small breasts for a minute before finally pulling back, smirking approvingly at her flushed face. He shifted back a bit and hooked his fingers into her bike shorts, yanking them down her thighs along with her black panties, eliciting a soft murmur from Taihou before she lifted her legs, letting him peel them off.

His eyes immediately shifted to her slick pussy, a grin crossing his lips as he shifted closer, grasping his still-hard cock. Taihou took notice and blushed deeply, shyly opening her legs a little wider to give him more access; a low groan escaping her as the tip pressed against her pussy lips. He teasingly rubbed the tip of his cock along her slit for a few moments, memorising the sight of her quivering expression – before finally rolling his hips forth.

''A-Ah...'' Taihou shakily moaned as he pushed inside, her lower lips parting for his cock.

She was wet enough that he managed to push two-thirds of his length inside on the first go, shuddering as her inner walls clenched around his length. The Admiral gave her a moment to adjust before rearing his hips back, slowly plunging back into her slick pussy. Taihou mewled at the sensation, her face scrunching up with pleasure as he buried his length into her folds once more; her tightness making it a snug fit.

Soon he was able to fit his whole length inside her, his pelvis bumping up against hers. He shuddered at the sensation and waited a few moments, leaning down and kissing Taihou on the lips – eliciting a muffled mewl from the petite carrier as she returned the kiss, all but melting beneath him. The cute demureness was too arousing for him to resist, slowly rolling his hips and gently thrusting into her, earning himself another soft moan.

''Mm...'' Taihou groaned as their lips broke apart, shivering when he began to pump into her pussy faster. ''Nn... m-more...''

The Admiral grunted in agreement, leaning back and grasping her narrow hips. Taihou mewled as he immediately picked up the pace, plunging into her with renewed eagerness and setting her nerves alight with pleasure, her eyes screwing shut as he bottomed out in her over and over again. The wonderful tightness of her insides only enticed him to do it more, pounding into her with increasing speed and reducing the carrier to a moaning, writhing mess.

As he rhythmically pounded into the carrier his right hand left her hip and slid up her side, travelling up to her small breast. Taihou groaned as he groped her small tit and arched her back, unintentionally presenting more for him to grope; something he gladly did, eliciting another round of groans from his lover. His fingers relentlessly toyed with her perky breast, his thumb rolling her nipple around in small circles – much to her audible delight.

''A-Ah...!'' Taihou moaned as he hit a sensitive spot inside her; making her inner walls clench around his twitching length. ''Y-Yes... like that...''

He grinned tightly in agreement and pounded into her faster, shivering when she pleasantly tightened around him. Even while he continued to drill into her he leaned down, giving her a light kiss on the lips. Taihou groaned and leaned up on her arms, meeting his lips in a series of sporadic, feathery kisses – his wild thrusting constantly forcing their lips apart, yet not deterring them in the slightest.

''M-Mm... ahh...!'' Taihou moaned between kisses, shivering as he hit her deepest parts again – a wave of pleasure making her lithe frame buckle. ''A-Admiral...''

The Admiral responded by kisses her deeply on the lips, his thrusts briefly slowing as he dedicated a long few seconds to kissing her. Only when his lungs burned did he retreat from the kiss, smirking at her before immediately resuming his prior speed – earning a sharp moan from Taihou as he drilled deep into her pussy, her hot insides quivering around his throbbing length.

Unheeding of his fast-building orgasm the Admiral pounded into Taihou with single-minded lust, groaning under his breath as he fucked her so roughly. The carrier merely moaned in reply, her legs wrapping around his waist and lustfully pulling his hips towards her – the implication not lost on him. With a strained groan he released her breast and grabbed her hips with both hands, pounding into her with wild thrusts that extracted increasingly-loud moans from Taihou, her insides quivering around his length until-

''M-_Myaah~!_'' Taihou cried out, sharply arching her back as she climaxed.

The Admiral grit his teeth and groaned, continuing to thrust a few more times before he finally hit his limit, unloading ropes of cum into her quivering pussy. Taihou's hips buckled from the sensation and she moaned, toes curling as he pumped his load deep inside her. Rope after rope painted her insides white, a mewl passing her lips as their mutual orgasms slowed.

''A-Ah...'' Taihou relaxed, groaning softly as her orgasm subsided. ''Mm... Admiral...''

He smiled faintly and leaned down, capturing her lips in a light, breathless kiss. It didn't last long but it still conveyed their mutual emotions perfectly, a breathless smile curling at Taihou's lips.

The Admiral groaned as he pulled out of her and sat back on the bed; spending a minute to catch his breath, knowing the night wasn't over yet. That was confirmed as he heard a whistle not even a full thirty seconds later, his eyes flickering over to his left – and finding Ryuujou bent over on all fours, wiggling her ass towards him invitingly.

''Make me feel real good too, Ad-mir-al~'' Ryuujou drawled, her Kansai accent all the more prominent when she spoke so sultrily.

He grunted in agreement and sat up, shuffling over on his knees. Her short skirt barely concealed her ass, prompting him to eagerly grab her rear and give it a teasing squeeze, the smooth fabric of her pantyhose enhancing her faint curves.

Ryuujou groaned at his playful groping and wiggled her hips again, shivering when he complied – hooking his fingers under the waistband of her pantyhose and yanking them down to her knees. His hands instantly attacked her peachy ass with lust-filled gropes, fondling her butt and earning a soft groan from the flat-chested carrier.

''Don't keep me waitin'.'' Ryuujou squirmed with need.

The Admiral gladly complied, hooking his fingers into her blue-and-white striped panties and yanking them down her thighs, leaving them around her knees. Her slick pussy and peachy rear was laid bare to him yet Ryuujou showed no shame, merely chuckling and shaking her ass teasingly, inviting him to fuck her like he did the others.

An offer that he eagerly took her up on, grasping his erect cock and guiding it towards her waiting slit – shuddering as he ran the tip along her wet pussy. Ryuujou let out a similar groan and glanced over her shoulder, fixing him with a lust-filled look that all but demanded for him to go ahead. With a light smirk he complied, pushing his hips towards her and pushing inside.

''O-Ohh...'' Ryuujou groaned approvingly, shuddering as his cock sunk into her pussy. ''Mn... y-yeah... that's it...''

He chuckled lightly at her breathy groans, quickly shutting up when she purposefully tightened her pelvic muscles; her inner walls pleasurably clenching around him. The Admiral groaned and laid his hands on her hips, mindful to start off slow for her sake. That was made all the more difficult with how ungodly tight she was, her arousal barely helping him ease inside her.

Once he managed to fit half his shaft inside the Admiral began to thrust in earnest, finding a smooth rhythm and plunging into Ryuujou's tight pussy. The carrier groaned approvingly in response, her hands grasping tight handfuls of the bed covers for support; enduring the sensation of him stuffing her pussy to the brim with his dick. Her soft groans grew louder as he started soothingly stroking her sides, the gentle comfort helping relax her muscles enough that he could bury himself deeper.

''Ah shit...'' Ryuujou cursed breathily, groaning lowly and arching her back. ''Fuck... yer so big...''

''Thanks...'' The Admiral smiled wryly.

Ryuujou flashed him a cocky grin and leaned back. He took the hint and let her wrap her arms around his neck, her lips meeting his in a loose but heated kiss; the angle preventing them from deepening it. As he began to thrust into her faster Ryuujou was forced to break it off, groaning as she leaned on her arms again – said arms buckling beneath the weight of her pleasure.

Fresh moans slipped free from her soft pink lips as he sped up, plunging deeper into Ryuujou and making her body jerk forwards with each quick thrust. It wasn't long before the tip of his cock hit her deepest parts, nearly his full length buried inside her tight pussy and extracting a low groan from the flat-chested girl; her arms buckling as she tried to keep herself upright.

''Ah... Nn...'' Ryuujou groaned as he pounded her. ''Mn... faster... c'mon...''

The Admiral grunted in agreement and gave her what she wanted – a sharp, pleasure-filled moan escaping Ryuujou as he pounded into her without holding back, the lewd slapping of skin echoing throughout the bedroom. Each powerful thrust stuffed her pussy full and jerked her body forwards, a rush of ungodly hot pleasure shooting up her spine and nearly making her mind go blank.

After barely a minute of his rapid pounding her arms couldn't take it; giving out under her and resulting in her burying her face in the bed – doing little to muffle her loud moans and lust-fuelled curses. Just listening to her curse and beg for him to do it _harder _made his cock throb with lustful desire, and the Admiral pushed himself to his limit to please her; slamming deep into her quivering pussy so hard it made her cry out.

''Mm~!'' Ryuujou tucked her arms under her head, letting her breathe easier. ''F-Fuck... I can't 'old much longer, Admiral... N-Nn... crap~''

He gave a grunt of agreement, continuing to pound Ryuujou's wet tightness. The addictive tightness of her pussy was driving him mad, his cock still sensitive from three back-to-back orgasms. Every time she squeezed his shaft it felt like he was about to blow, holding himself back with sheer willpower – and even then his stamina was rapidly drying up, unable to hold back when constricted by her inviting tightness.

''Nn... Ryuujou...'' The Admiral groaned, his cock burning with need. ''I'm gonna cum... c-crap-!''

The Admiral uttered a stifled curse, his hips buckling as a hot rush of pleasure lanced down his throbbing cock – before he shot ropes of cum inside Ryuujou's pussy. The carrier gasped and spasmed from the hot sensation, a cry tearing itself from her throat as she finally orgasmed; her mind going blank as unadulterated pleasure flooded her petite frame.

''O-_Ohhh...!_'' Ryuujou moaned deeply, her hips buckling as another rope of cum painted her insides white.

He gave a few final thrusts before slowing to a stop, releasing a shaky breath as he went still. He didn't bother pulling out of her, instead simply snaking a hand around her stomach and rolling onto his side, effectively spooning her as they caught their breath.

''Mm...'' Zuihou's soft mewl brushed against his ear, the petite carrier hugging him from behind. ''Admiral...''

The Admiral grunted and tiled his head back; Zuihou capturing his lips in a light kiss the moment she could. Taihou was behind her, tiredly spooning Zuihou and using her fellow carrier for warmth, already beginning to drift off to sleep. He smirked faintly at that, grabbing the edge of the dishevelled covers and yanked them up over their bodies, giving Ryuujou a light kiss on the back of her head.

''Nn...'' Ryuujou shifted forwards a bit so his cock slipped out, allowing her to roll over and face him. ''Snuggle...''

He chuckled softly and obliged, hugging her again him while Zuihou nuzzled his shoulder.

And within a matter of minutes, all four of them were fast asleep.

[END]


End file.
